1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for interactive problem solving via a data network, to a software program for performing such a method and to a web server that has such a software program. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a problem-solving database that is built up by means of such a method as mentioned.
2. Related Art
The central idea of the Internet, namely to interconnect participants who are disposed decentrally, is suitable for the field of brainstorming/problem solving. Accordingly, it is also already known from the prior art to provide a platform by means of which the problem formulator can input questions or problems and the idea provider can input contributions or suggested solutions. In this context, therefore, platform is understood as meaning a communication and visualization program that is implemented on a central computer of a data network, for example the Internet, and on which any participants or selected participants of the communication can communicate via the data network.
More strictly speaking, it is known from the prior art that a problem formulator inputs a question into the platform. This means that he registers with the platform and then inputs his problem in text form in a so-called forum. He then has to hope that competent idea providers or, in particular, motivated idea providers are found who input applicable suggested solutions or answers. In the ideal case, consequently, recourse may be made for the purpose of solving problems to the worldwide knowledge organized decentrally by the potential participants.
In the meantime it has emerged that, in particular, competent idea providers do not give their contributions to the questions posed by the problem formulator without further ado. It is therefore known from the prior art that the problem formulator offers for motivation reasons a fixed prize as an incentive. The problem formulator therefore promises the idea provider who finds a complete solution a fixed amount of money.
This results in the problem that the amount of money may never be paid out since, according to the assessment of the problem formulator, none of the idea providers has given a complete or adequately competent answer. In addition, such an offering of a standard prize is suitable only for problem formulations that can actually be solved in one go. The problem formulator is otherwise faced with the dilemma of either awarding the complete amount for an unsatisfactory answer or, alternatively, not awarding the prize at all for a case and consequently demotivating all the potential participants.
The motivation problem for iterative solution processes in which, therefore, a complete or competent solution is worked out in several steps or, possibly, with a multiplicity of branchings, therefore continues to exist in the prior art. At the same time, it has to be remembered that said iterative solution process comes appreciably closer to the reality of brainstorming-like events.